


Дисторшн

by real1eyes1realise1real1lies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Best Friends, Bromance, Deaf, Deaf Character, Explicit Language, Friendship, M/M, Plot Twists, Russia, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real1eyes1realise1real1lies/pseuds/real1eyes1realise1real1lies
Summary: Дисторсия — искажение. В музыке — изменение тембра звуковой дорожки без существенного изменения музыкальной функции в аранжировке. В оптике — погрешность изображения в оптических системах, при которой нарушается геометрическое подобие между объектом и его изображением. А что такое дисторсия в жизни? Для Саши Лыкова она оказалась новым началом.





	Дисторшн

Удивительно, как одна маленькая соломинка, кажущаяся хрупкой и оттого несерьезной, может с равным успехом переломить чью-то шею или спасти утопающего. Натыкаясь на подобные соломинки в жизни, мы удивляемся и спрашиваем себя: «А что это вообще было? И почему так подействовало?» Но на этот счет у мироздания своё мнение, которым оно с нами делиться не собирается. Однако, если покрутить этот образ в сознании так или этак, как кубик Рубика: что есть любая соломинка? Фортуна передом или задом, только и всего.

***

Саша Лыков перестал ждать свою соломинку лет пятнадцать назад, когда врачи развели руками и сказали: «Улучшений не будет, приобретайте слуховой аппарат и надейтесь, что не станет хуже». Несколькими месяцами ранее Сашиной маме озвучили страшный диагноз: «У вашего ребенка менингит». Дальше были не менее страшные слова «больница», «лечение», «реабилитация», «слухопротезирование», «адаптация»… Почти год школьной жизни для Саши был потерян. Третий класс пришлось заканчивать на домашнем обучении, благо, учителя пошли навстречу, пожалев способного мальчика.

Человек может привыкнуть ко всему, вот и Саша спустя полгода начал привыкать к ненавистному аппарату. Слёзы кончились, осталась тихая, молчаливая тоска, беспросветная, как сам мрак. Бабушка часто говорила внуку: «Радуйся, что слабоумным не остался, после такой болезни-то!» Саша в такие моменты смотрел на бабушку с ненавистью. Чему радоваться, если у тебя на всю жизнь отвратительное по названию и по смыслу клеймо «тугоухость»?..

Закончив с горем пополам третий класс, Саша устроил семье форменную истерику. Размазывая слезы по лицу, он требовал перевести его в другую школу, не мог больше видеть друзей, которые, стоило им решить, что он на них не смотрит, перешептывались: «А он, что, теперь глухой?» Мама проклинала детскую жестокость и разрушительное любопытство, плакала вместе с Сашей, но просьбу выполнила. И Саша начал ездить в новую школу, за пять километров от дома. Там некогда жизнерадостный и деятельный ребенок превратился в аутсайдера, инвалида, которого пренебрежительно жалели учителя и особо впечатлительные одноклассницы.

К концу десятого, когда все начали определяться со своими предпочтениями, Саша заявил, что хочет поступать на иняз. Над юношей смеялись все, даже родная бабушка. «Куда тебе языки учить, ты же глухой!» — издевался Митька Рыбаков, главный балбес десятого «А». И молодая Анна Андреевна, классная руководительница и учительница английского, с фальшивой заботой в голосе предлагала: «Сашенька, это ведь не твоё. Может, подумаешь над поступлением в физмат? Там слушать не надо, сиди себе и вычислениями занимайся, у тебя ведь хорошо с математикой».  
И Саша принял вызов. Он до мигреней слушал кассеты с английскими записями, а потом до хрипоты тренировал звуки перед зеркалом. Он просил маму покупать ему бесчисленное количество книг по английскому, отчего мать снова плакала и просила не ломать себе жизнь ещё больше: «Какой тебе язык, сынок?..» Зато на выпускном экзамене по английскому, который проходил в присутствии директора, Анна Андреевна имела бледный вид, когда Саша высокомерно поправил её, заявив, что у неё не чистое британское произношение, и продемонстрировал, как именно надо говорить. Экзамен закончился аплодисментами директора и завуча, а Анна Андреевна на следующий год уволилась, не выдержав позора и ставших нормой подколок руководства. Но Саше уже было всё равно, эта справедливость восторжествовала без него. 

Лыков благополучно, если не сказать «блестяще», сдал вступительные экзамены и начал с удвоенной энергией учиться в ВУЗе. Там люди обретались уже более спокойные и рассудительные, так что по поводу Сашиного недуга никто не проезжался. Учился студент Лыков хорошо, у преподавателей нареканий не вызывал. С отличием, правда, учиться не получалось, потому что мигрени участились, но «хорошо» Сашу тоже устраивало. В институте Саша даже обзавелся друзьями. Скромная и аккуратная Даша Сазонова с толстой темной косой до пояса и весёлый разгильдяй Мишка Мартынов, затесавшийся в их компанию непонятно как.  
Просто однажды Сашу толкнули в кафетерии, он потерял равновесие и задел ухом чье-то плечо. Слуховой аппарат упал, и Саша в ужасе протянул вниз руку, поняв, что в этой суете его единственную надежду на нормальную жизнь сейчас кто-нибудь раздавит. И верно: из-под гриндера какой-то первокурсницы аппарат спас Мишка, ловко зацепив его двумя пальцами. Успев отвесить первокурснице похабный комплимент, Миша протянул Лыкову аппарат. Молча. Понимая, что Саша его всё равно не услышит. Закрепив аппарат на ухе, Саша побелевшими губами тихо пробормотал: «Спасибо».  
— Не за что, — громко ответил Мишка, широко улыбаясь. — Пойдем очередь займем, что ли? Ты не в курсе, какие тут пирожки? Съедобные хоть, интересно, а то пятикурсники жаловались.  
И, продолжая трепаться ни о чем, Миша потянул Лыкова к буфету. Саша помимо воли улыбнулся в ответ.

Кроме Даши, Мишка был единственным человеком, кто отнесся к нему, как к равному, а не как к жалкому инвалиду. А для симпатии необласканному человеческим отношением Саше большего и не требовалось. Так началась их дружба, замешанная на благодарности со стороны Лыкова и неясно, на чем, со стороны Мишки. Саша и сам долго не понимал, зачем тот с ним дружит, с каким-то детским восторгом принимая эту дружбу, как подарок. Однако спустя пять лет он присмотрелся к Мишке повнимательнее и осознал, что у того самый настоящий комплекс героя. Мише жизненно необходимо защищать слабых и опекать беззащитных. Прежнего Сашу это могло обидеть, ему никогда не хотелось быть «униженным и оскорбленным», но взрослый Лыков улыбнулся своему открытию и ещё сильнее уверился в том, что Миша — надежный друг.

Был у Миши по жизни и другой задвиг, помимо защиты немощных. Музыка сопровождала Мартынова везде. У него всегда были лучшие плееры и наушники, целые музыкальные системы дома, на даче и в машине. Не то чтобы этот меломан слушал Тимати, Стрелок или Билана, нет, русскую попсу он поносил на каждом углу, но в Мартыновском айподе запросто соседствовали AC/DC, Вольфганг Амадео Моцарт и Мэрилин Мэнсон. Лыков по-дружески подкалывал Мишу, но музыкального наркомана Мартынова это не трогало. Во времена института он вставлял в уши затычки и выключался из реального мира. После окончания, купив машину, Миша стал мишенью для проклятий для всех, кто находился рядом с его автомобилем.

Иногда Саша ему завидовал. Он не мог так запросто отвлечься. Если слуховой аппарат лежал на прикроватной тумбочке, то единственным звуком, который был доступен Лыкову, была тишина. Глухая, как и сам Саша, тугая и давящая. За столько лет Лыков с ней смирился, но иногда возникали приступы клаустрофобии в своей собственной башке. Тогда Саша судорожно хватал аппарат, сворачивался калачиком на кровати и пытался уловить любые звуки. Как мама напевает на кухне, готовя ужин. Как соседка Элина играет на синтезаторе. Как бабка Маня стучит по водосточной трубе, побуждая Элину перестать упражняться.

Из-за недуга Саша не любил музыку. Он считал её издевательством над своим состоянием. То, чем другие могли беспрепятственно наслаждаться, то, что было призвано приносить людям удовольствие, ему причиняло лишь неудобства. Поэтому Мишино сумасшедшее увлечение вызывало у Саши только ворчание и насмешки. Мартынов с маниакальным упорством пытался исправить эту ситуацию, подсовывая Саше всё новые и новые образчики музыкального творчества всех времен и народов, но ни одна композиция не вызывала у того отклика. Даже симфонии и сонаты «глухого композитора» не стали облегчением для Лыкова. «Не надо нас сравнивать», — резко огрызнулся он, когда Мартынов предложил сходить в консерваторию и послушать нетленку вместе. — «Ты издеваешься? Что глухой забыл в консерватории? Бетховена? Слушай, Мих, иди ты…куда подальше!»  
Но Мартынов не уходил, ни дальше, никак, и не унывал категорически. В последний раз он пришёл к Саше в прошлые выходные и долго возился с Сашиным компьютером и своей флэшкой, на раздраженные вопросы только отмахиваясь отращенной после института челкой. Оставив в покое компьютер, Мартынов как ни в чем не бывало пригласил Сашу на кружку пива в их любимый паб. Кружкой дело не ограничилось и, сажая пьяного Сашу в такси и дав таксисту ценные указания по поводу особенного пассажира, Мартынов подмигнул и очень загадочно посоветовал не удивляться с утра…

Звуки, разбудившие его, были чарующими. Впрочем, нет, конечно же. Едва ли можно назвать чарующими такие звуки, будто кто-то ритмично долбит кошачьими когтями по старому дребезжащему окну, с каждым ударом оставляя на стекле глубокие вертикальные борозды. При этом сама кошка экстатически визжит, словно дерёт облитую валериановкой штору. Однако Саше эти звуки казались чарующими просто потому, что он их слышал. Нет, их слышал не его слуховой аппарат, их слышал сам Саша. Ощущение звука своими собственными ушами было таким всеобъемлющим и глубоким, что Саша пару раз моргнул, затем ущипнул себя побольнее, чтобы убедиться, что он уже бодрствует, и это волшебное чувство ему не снится. Ко всему своему волшебству звук был не тихим и глухим, как из бочки, а чистым и достаточно громким.  
Вся система ценностей Саши полетела в тартарары. Он резво вскочил с кровати, бросился к компьютеру и выключил играющий будильник. И сразу пожалел об этом: тишина упала так резко, что закружилась голова. Будто не песню выключил, а своё сознание. Вернулось давно притихшее ощущение безысходности, отчаяния перед своим состоянием. То, что у него начался приступ клаустрофобии, чего не случалось уже много лет, Саша понял, когда увидел, что до побелевших пальцев сжимает крышку стола. Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, оторвать руку от столешницы и включить музыку снова. Когда в болезненно тихий мир ворвались звуки, Саша испытал нечто сродни оргазму. Во всяком случае, тряхануло его чувствительно.

Трясущейся от возбуждения рукой он взялся за мышку и открыл мессенджер, который использовал для общения с друзьями и заказчиками. В последнее время эту функцию исполнял Скайп, он радовал Сашу обилием функций: можно говорить, а можно и не говорить, можно писать и видеть собеседника. Этим он и занимался. Включал видеосвязь, чтобы иметь удовольствие лицезреть того, с кем говорит, но аудио не использовал, писал в окошко чата. Мартынов сначала хмыкал, мол, тупо, смотрим друг на друга и молчим, только стучим по клавишам, как дебилы. Саша обиделся, и Мишка уступил. Так странно они теперь общались.  
Мартынов был в сети, так что Саша сразу позвонил ему. На экране возникла помятая Мишкина физиономия, пониже которой виднелся ненавистный Мишке галстук. Галстуки и рубашки вызывали у Мартынова зуд во всех частях тела, но их требовал дресс-код его фирмы.

«Ты как? Проспался? А мне вот такой роскоши не дано было», — написал Мишка, весело зыркая в глазок веб-камеры.  
«Мартынов!!! Ты что сделал? Что это было?» — Лыков удерживался от того, чтобы писать капслоком.  
«Ой, что такое, что такое? Глаза у тебя дикие, Лыков», — оборжал Миха в чате и в реале, Саша видел его открывшийся в смехе рот.  
«Ты сам знаешь, не прикидывайся! Я слышал!»  
«Что ты слышал?» — Мартынов наклонил голову набок, становясь похожим на своего пса.  
«Музыку. Я слышал её собственными ушами… Глухими ушами!» — Саша специально вытаращил глаза в камеру.  
«Да ну? Ты гонишь…» — Мишка подался назад, лицо приобрело удивленное выражение.  
«Реально. Я чуть не сдох от контраста, когда вырубил её. Расскажи, что это такое?»  
«Решил тебе стиль прикольный дать послушать. Aggrotech называется».  
«Чего? Агротех? Сельская дискотека?»  
«Ты сбрендил? Какая сельская дискотека? Со своим образованием мог бы догадаться. Агрессивное техно, что-то в этом духе. Загугли вообще, Лыков, у меня работа стоит из-за тебя».

И Саша загуглил… Ему открылся удивительный мир музыкальных стилей «не для всех». Мартынов увлекся этим недавно и что-то такое уже Саше рассказывал, но тот слушал, как сам любил над собой шутить, в пол-уха, и не запомнил почти ничего из новых мартыновских меломанских увлечений.

«А что это за группа?» — поинтересовался Саша у склонившегося над каким-то документом Мартынова. Разговор они так и не прервали, так что Мишка вздрогнул от звука пришедшего сообщения.  
«Из наших, питерцы, Infernal Parasite называется. Как раз скоро к нам приезжают, хочешь на концерт сходить?»  
«Адский Паразит?» — скептически отбил Саша. — «Ну, давай сходим…»  
Мартынов сделал рукой характерный жест, будто говоря «Победа!» Губы его растянулись в улыбке.  
«Мне удалось тебя затащить на музыкальное мероприятие. Пойду, отмечу этот день праздничным в своем календаре».  
«Не паясничай,» — одернул друга Саша. — «Просто… Я правда это слышал, Мих».  
«Я верю. И это круто».

Мартынов не просто повел Сашу на концерт, он познакомил того с группой и попросил их просветить Сашу в их музыке. Это были трое неформальных парней чуть постарше самого Саши. Крашеные в черный всклокоченные волосы, татуировки, пирсы и прочие модификации тела — Саша будто с инопланетянами познакомился. После двух часов той музыки, которая подарила ему столько удовольствия, Саша казался самому себе дрожащим куском пудинга. Он мог только восторженно смотреть на музыкантов и как заведенный повторять, что это было потрясающе. Солист очень растрогался, увлек Сашу в сторону бара и, попросив у бармена пару коктейлей, принялся рассказывать о своем творчестве. Саша слушал и слушал, забыв обо всём.  
Главный Инфернальный Паразит (в миру — Дима «Инфернал» Харитонов) вывалил на своего нечаянного фаната столько информации, что запомнить её всю Саша просто не мог, мозг выхватывал только отдельные слова и море терминов. Ими Дима характеризовал стиль, в котором они играли: индастриал, харш и-би-эм, аггротех, дарк электро. Коктейли кончались быстро, и захмелевший Дима ухмылялся всё шире:

— Знаешь, секрет в дисторшне. Ну, дисторсии, по-нашему.  
— Искажение… — прошептал Саша плохо слушающимися губами. Он пребывал в каком-то религиозном экстазе от музыки, атмосферы клуба, самого Димы.  
— Точно. Это эффект, который используется в микшировании…  
Дальше Дима снова сыпал терминами. «Эквалайзер», «вокодер», «формантные фильтры», «бит-крашер»…  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что большая часть этой музыки создана на компьютере?  
Дима засмеялся, легонько щелкнув Сашу по слуховому аппарату.  
— Откуда же ты вылез, чувак? Ладно, пойду я к своим, нам пора собирать барахлишко, завтра в Нижний Новгород отчаливаем. Будь здоров, слушай правильную музыку.  
— Спасибо, — искренне улыбнулся Саша. — Я куплю твой диск.  
— О, фаны, фаны — это хорошо, — хмыкнул Дима. — Досвидос, Саня!

В тот момент Лыков решил, что будет всегда ходить на такие мероприятия, они давали ему то, чего уже пятнадцать лет он был лишен. Звук. Такое простое счастье, на которое никто не обращает внимание. Сашу затопил прилив огромной благодарности к Мартынову, и он отправился искать того по всему клубу. Но Мишка будто испарился, его не было у бара, не было в зале, ни у гардероба, где тусовались полуголые и пьяные девицы. Саша пожал плечами. Не мог же Мартынов уехать без своего друга-инвалида, геройская совесть бы не позволила. От горечи последней мысли к горлу подступила тошнота, и Саша метнулся в туалет. Умывшись холодной водой, он почувствовал, как стало легче, и вдруг услышал со стороны кабинок голос Михи.

— Бля, так, давай, да… А если зайдет кто?  
— Да кому какое дело? Все бухие уже, — отвечал ему низкий мужской голос.  
Саша тихо приблизился к кабинке, из которой шел звук, и толкнул дверцу. Мартынова к стене прижимал высокий мужик в байкерской кожанке. Лыков решил бы, что у друга проблемы, но Мартынов прижимался к мужику, как проститутка к клиенту, а тот поддерживал его за задницу, удерживая над полом. Их поза не оставляла ни малейшего сомнения в том, чем парочка намеревалась заняться, если бы не потревоживший их свидетель.  
— Искажение… — пробормотал Лыков, глядя на раскрасневшееся и похотливое лицо друга.  
И правда, всё перед Сашиными глазами искажалось, теряло свои очертания, плыло.  
— Саня!… — вскрикнул Мартынов, услышав и увидев мгновенно побледневшего товарища. Сразу же он попытался отбрыкнуться от удерживающего его байкера.  
— Что ещё за Саня? — не понял тот сначала, так как стоял спиной. Медленно повернувшись, он увидел за дверью ошеломленного Сашу.  
— Что это ещё за хрен?  
Тут его взгляд метнулся к слуховому аппарату, и на лице появилось понимание.  
— Да пусти ты, Тим! — заорал Мишка. Байкер отпустил его так резко, что Мартынов кулем свалился на пол, приземлившись на задницу на зассаный пол туалета. — Саня? Саня, слышишь меня? Это не то, что ты думаешь.  
Мартынов вскочил и бросился бы к другу, но мужик удержал его. Он первым подошел к Саше и протянул ему руку:  
— Тимофей.  
Саша отшатнулся.  
— Не подходи ко мне! Не подходите ко мне, вы, оба, пе…  
— Давай, точно, — сплюнул вдруг байкер. — Назови его педиком. Он с тобой все эти годы возился, чуть ли не сопли тебе подтирал, а ты назови его педиком, глухомань!  
Мартынов вздрогнул, словно его ударили.  
— Зря ты так, Тим.  
— Зря? Пусть знает своё место. Нос не дорос других осуждать.

Саша отошел ещё на пару шагов, уперся в раковину и развернулся к ней, чтобы выблевать всё выпитое за вечер. Откашлявшись, он с силой крутанул вентиль и набрал пригоршню воды, чтобы умыться. С водой по лицу текли злые слёзы. Лыков не знал, что его больше всего возмущало. То, что его лучший друг оказался педиком, или что скрыл это от самого Саши, когда между ними, казалось, не было секретов. Что трахался Мартынов с мужиком старше себя лет на десять точно, что мужик этот знал о Лыкове всё, а он о нём — ничего. Что музыку эту волшебную подарил ему Мартынов, что заботился о нём реально все эти годы, что всё свалилось сразу на бедную Сашину голову. Что Миха — педик. Хотелось выть. Тимофей, тьфу, Михин любовник был прав: Саша не имел права осуждать. Только не Мартынова, только не свою соломинку…

Выпрямившись и вытерев лицо рукавом, он повернулся к молчащим застуканным, поправил слуховой аппарат и протянул Тимофею руку.  
— Александр. Прости, Мих, это было неожиданно.  
Пытаясь абстрагироваться от того, что ему крепко пожимает руку байкер, который недавно этой же самой рукой мял задницу его лучшего друга, да и вообще, неизвестно, что ещё трогал, Саша выдержал рукопожатие и проговорил:  
— Мне надо выпить. И поговорить. Надеюсь, вы потом своё рандеву сможете продолжить. В более приватной и менее экстравагантной обстановке.  
Миха вспыхнул. Он доселе молчал, очевидно, пытаясь переварить тот факт, что его тайна обрушилась на друга таким образом.  
— Да, — поддержал Тимофей. — Пойдемте, выпьем.

Они досидели до самого утра, до закрытия клуба. Смущаясь и всё время поглядывая на Тимофея, Миха рассказал, что всё началось тогда, когда он на четвертом курсе задумал писать курсовую на тему «Нарушение гендерной детерминации в виртуальном пространстве». Психологиня плакала кровавыми слезами, читая заявленный титульник, и говорила, что тема тянет на диплом. Миша обещал, что на следующем курсе поступит, как все белые люди, и превратит курсовую в дипломную, расширив тему и свои изыскания в ней соответственно. С одной стороны, он понимал, что этот вопрос до него не поднимал только ленивый, поэтому новизны в работе не будет никакой. Прикладной значимости тоже мало, зато актуальности — хоть отбавляй. С другой, Мише нравилась тема, она интересовала его и выгодно отличалась от предложенного списка, где проблемам психологии в виртуальной реальности не уделялось должного внимания.  
Для практической части ему требовалось исследование. Пришлось притвориться девушкой на игровом сервере. Там же он познакомился с другой любительницей мморпг, и спустя месяцы игровых баталий Миша предложил пообщаться в «более приватной обстановке». Обменялись контактами в icq, чатились почти круглосуточно. Собеседница развела Миху на лесбийский вирт. Бурно кончая после описания ласк «кисок» друг друга, Миша понял, что попал.  
Понемногу он влюблялся в свою виртуальную подружку. Она оказалась в миллион раз круче всех Мишиных девушек. Слушала ту же музыку, что и он, любила игры, лабала на гитаре, каталась на байке, имела татушки. В общем, мечта, а не девочка. И Миша решился. Он назначил девчонке встречу в реале. Неделю Мишу лихорадило, он думал, как признаться своей принцессе, любительнице кисок, что он не девушка, и в штанах у него не мохнатка, а вполне приличный пенис, который тоже может её удовлетворить. В конце концов, плюнув на всё, он пришел в назначенное кафе и заказал Пинаколаду, как опознавательный знак для своей виртуальной знакомой. Когда за столик сел байкер тридцати с лишним лет, бородатый и татуированный, Миша понял, что мир рухнул.

— Ты, значит, «Пряничка»? — спросил байкер, кривя губы в отвращении.  
— А ты «Девочка-ночь», — уже даже не спрашивал, а констатировал Миша слабым голосом.  
— Мальчик, ты сейчас пизды получишь, ты в курсе? — почти ласково спросил байкер, вставая.  
Миша вытянул вперед руки в защитном жесте.  
— Стой! Прежде чем я огребу, дай объяснить!  
Байкер снова опустился на стул.  
— У тебя тридцать секунд.  
— Ты — моя курсовая, — признался Мартынов.  
— Поясни, — нахмурился «Девочка-ночь».

И Миша начал рассказывать, перекатывая в моментально вспотевших ладонях Пинаколаду. К концу повествования оба хохотали до изнеможения, байкер утирал слёзы от смеха. Они заказали ещё пива и пару часов сидели, вспоминали особо яркие моменты своего общения в образе девушек. Когда вечер кончился, байкер усмехнулся и достал из кармана билеты на концерт одной из любимых групп, которые они обсуждали, ещё будучи «Пряничкой» и «Девочкой-ночью».

— Вот, хотел тёлку позвать. Но раз билеты уже есть, а тёлки нет, сходи ты со мной, что ли.

Мартынов язык чуть не прикусил. Отказаться было бы разумно, ну о чем им теперь разговаривать? После такого-то конфуза. Но музыка так манила, что Миша кивнул, не задумавшись. И они встретились снова, на концерте. Мартынов отдал деньги за билет, чтобы не быть приглашенной «тёлкой». А в клубе они увидели флаеры на следующие мероприятия и договорились сходить и на них. С тех пор по клубам они ходили вместе. Молоденький меломан Мартынов и тридцатилетний байкер Тимофей. Подружились на почве музыкальных увлечений и своего странного и смешного знакомства.

Но со временем оказалось, что «влюбленность» в «Девочку-ночь» у Мартынова не прошла. Видимо, гендерное восприятие всё же оказалось нарушено, потому что Миша всё равно ассоциировал «клёвость» «Девочки-ночи» с её сексуальной притягательностью. И тот факт, что «Девочка-ночь» оказалась мужиком, рвал все шаблоны Мартынову. Поняв, куда его могут эти ощущения завести, он попытался спустить на тормоза общение с Тимофеем, отдалиться от него. Но байкер не понял юмора, приехал к Мартынову домой и припёр к стенке с прямым вопросом: «Чё за дела?» Миша отнекивался, говорил, что просто устает в универе, появилась рабочая халтура, нет времени на клубы. Тимофей не поверил.

— Да блядь! — завопил Мартынов. — Люблю я её!  
— Кого её? — не допетрил Тимофей.  
— «Девочку-ночь»!  
Мартынов закрыл лицо руками.  
— Миха… «Девочка-ночь» — это я.  
Голос Тимофея был очень тихим.  
— Вот именно. Вот именно, блядь, что это ты. И это катастрофа.  
— Слушай… Хочешь трахнуться? — вдруг спросил Тимофей.  
— Что?! Нет, не хочу я трахаться!  
Мартынова будто ветром сдуло в другой конец коридора.  
— Я буду нежным, обещаю. Как тогда, в чате.  
Тимофей приближался медленно, но ситуация в целом была угрожающей. И угрожала она целостности Мартыновских тылов. Миха сглотнул. Он так устал бороться с влюбленностью в несуществующую девушку, а рядом стоял очень существующий Тимофей, в котором эта самая девушка и скрывалась одно время. И Мартынов решился. Он сам сократил расстояние между собой и байкером, встал на цыпочки, зажмурился и поцеловал, не разжимая губ, чувствуя бороду и молясь, чтобы не сблевать. А потом что-то между ними произошло («Искра, наверное, пробежала», — хмыкнул Тимофей), и целовались уже взасос, срывая друг с друга одежду. Как и обещал, Тимофей был очень нежен. И они встречались уже несколько лет.

— Обалдеть… — выдохнул Саша, выслушав историю друга. — Помню я твою курсовую, Миша. Говорил я тебе, что затея хреновая. Не знаю, ржать над тобой или плакать. Слишком много всего. У тебя — нарушение, у меня — искажение… Слишком много всего…  
И Саша издал непонятный звук в свою кружку с пивом. Тимофей вскинул брови.  
— Ему пора домой, Мих. Вызывай такси.

На улице перед клубом Лыков потер лицо, словно хотел стереть с себя всю эту дикую ночь, полную откровений. Он знал, что отныне будет смотреть на Мартынова иначе, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Оставалось только дать себе шанс. Саша подошел к другу вплотную и тихо спросил:  
— Простишь меня? Мы ещё друзья, Миха? Пропаду я без тебя, ты моя соломинка.  
— Ты выспишься и решишь для себя всё, Саня, — грустно сказал Мартынов и оглянулся на Тимофея, который садился на мотоцикл.  
— Поехали, Пряничка? — хохотнул байкер, протягивая Михе шлем.  
— До завтра, Миш, — Лыков протянул руку и несказанно обрадовался, когда Мартынов её пожал.

Мотоцикл взревел, Миха сел позади Тимофея, тот отсалютовал Сане, и они уехали. А Саша в ожидании такси сел прямо на бордюр и задумался. Ночь будто сняла с Лыкова шоры. Друг, хоть и случайно, раскрыл свой секрет. Он был счастлив в своем извращенном союзе, и Саша мог лишь порадоваться за него. Музыка оказалась целительной, Саша её слышал. В воздухе пахло весной, и Саша дышал полной грудью. Жизнь определенно изменилась. Исказилась.  
Редактировать часть


End file.
